


Licks and Nibbles

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Spock's ears are an erogenous zone. Kirk, because he is Kirk, takes advantage of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licks and Nibbles

It was easy for Jim to hide a quick lick at Spock’s ear whenever he bent his head towards him on the bridge.

The way that the stations had been set up around the command chair meant that nearly everyone had their backs to everyone else, though they could turn their chairs towards the main view screen or towards the captain as the situation demanded it.

When it didn’t, most bridge officers were happily working at their stations, only looking up to murmur requests for further information through the com or to talk to their neighboring officers. And the science station was perfectly set up to keep everyone from seeing what Jim’s mouth was doing to Spock.

Spock didn’t stiffen but his hands tightened on the controls and muscles in his jaw jumped.

“Mr. Spock, can you give me a report on the planet?” asked Jim. He breathed hotly on the tip of Spock’s ear.

When it flushed green he felt a flare of triumph and delight.

“Certainly, Captain,” said Spock, his voice at its usual flat monotone. “The planet, designated Valoris Four, is M-Class and one of five other in the Valoris system. It orbits a red giant.”

Jim clasped Spock’s shoulder, making it look like a friendly gesture. The kind that everyone on the ship had seen him use before, not just on Spock but also on other crew members. But he was using it for non-platonic reasons.

It put his fingers that much closer to Spock’s ear.

Spock paused, and swallowed. It was only audible to Jim because he was so close. Then Spock continued, a voice just a shade deeper, “It is a planet without sentient life, at least none discovered by the preliminary scans of the planet.”

Jim tilted his head, and set his expression at professional interest as his slowly pressed his fingertips to the bottom curve of Spock’s ear. He slowly, achingly slowly, caressed the outer shell up to where it became a point.

It was still damp from his tongue.

It made Jim grow hard to feel it, to feel the hot skin flushed under his fingers. His own reaction made him back off. The point see how far he could tease Spock to get a reaction. Not to end up embarrassing himself.

Spock didn’t even stutter as he continued, “The scans of Valoris Four have revealed traces of dilithium crystal structures on the planet surface. There may be sufficiently large deposits to warrant mining. Our mission is to verify the existence of those deposits.”

Then Spock turned back to Jim, his eyes flickering up and down Jim’s body. And what he saw made his dark eyes glitter with suppressed hunger.

Jim swallowed hard, then cleared his throat. He said in a strained voice, “Thank you, Mr. Spock.”

Spock’s lips parted. Just a little bit. Just enough to make Jim lick his lips. Unable to resist he leaned close again and breathed cool air over Spock’s closest ear and felt Spock’s body tense.

“Care to join me for a conference, Mr. Spock,” Jim asked, huskily.

Spock just silently stood up.

“Mr. Sulu, you have the conn,” said Jim, without so much as an eye flicker at the helm.

“Aye, sir,” said Sulu.

Spock caught Jim at the turbolift. As soon as the door closed behind them, Jim was pressed tight against the lift wall. Jim mouthed Spock’s ear, licking up to the point before sucking it. He pulled back and grazed his teeth over from the bottom of Spock’s earlobe, to the point before he delicately - oh so delicately - bit the tip.

Spock grunted and pressed his palms to Jim’s back, holding him tight.

“Mr. Spock,” whispered Jim. “I believe we should move this conference over to my quarters.” He pulled himself back enough from Spock.

Spock’s eyes were dark again. His voice came out a growl, “I agree, Captain.”

Jim grinned again, but this time he pressed his mouth to Spock’s lips.

Spock’s grip on him tightened.

 _Oh yeah,_ Jim thought happily. _Learning that Spock is hot for getting his ears touched is the best discovery I’ve ever made._

Once the lift door opened again, Jim barely was able to keep up as Spock dragged him over to the captain’s quarters.

 _Best discovery ever._

End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Licks and Nibbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908166) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
